Talk:USS Galaxy
References? Where are the construction and launch dates from? References, please! --BlueMars 12:07, Dec 12, 2004 (CET) Appearances How many of those DS9 episodes did the Galaxy appear in? -- Tough Little Ship 15:07, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) and ? Tough Little Ship 21:58, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) :"There was the 'mention' of the USS Galaxy in during the stellar cartography scene. Other than that, I think there was an appearance in "Tears of the Prophets", other than that I am unsure. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 22:01, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::It was never established that the USS Galaxy was involved in the operation to retake DS9. Therefore it is inappropriate to mention her as being a part of that task force. USS Galaxy first appeared in "Yesterday's Enterprise"? Would the Galaxy have technically appeared in "Yesterday's Enterprise" first? The Enterprise in that timeline is said to have launched earlier. It's stated to be the first Galaxy class ship as well. Since it is still "Galaxy class" and not "Enterprise class" in that timeline and it is the first ship of its class, that almost necessitates that the Enterprise-D in that timeline is a rechristened U.S.S, Galaxy. :Why do you say "technically" appeared? It either did or did not. I don't recall any mention of the Enterprise ever having been another ship in that timeline- what is your source of that information?--31dot 01:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::31Dot, the anonymous writer may be referring to this piece of dialogue from - She was the first Galaxy Class warship built by the Federation. Forty two decks. Capable of transporting over six thousand troops. (Tasha Yar speaking to Richard Castillo in the corridor)Throwback 11:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :There could be any number or reasons why the first Galaxy class ship in the alternate timeline was not the USS Galaxy. In the US Navy there have been occasions where the class leader was not the first ship to be put into service, for various reasons. That could be the case in the alternate timeline, or it could be some other reason, but whatever it is, we don't know that the alternate-Enterprise was previously named the Galaxy.--31dot 11:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Removed . The episode predated the book.}} This was taken from the background. I can certainly understand how it would seem this reference is relevant, but the registries are not the same (otherwise they wouldn't need to be separate articles)... the Galaxy is NCC-70'63'7, the referenced ship is NCC-70'36'7. --Alan (talk) 14:19, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :According to the note at the shuttlecraft's page, the NCC-70'63'7 registry was indeed seen on the ship we call the NCC-70'36'7 shuttlecraft. It's a confusing note born from a confusing situation, but it does seem relevant. -- Capricorn (talk) 14:52, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Then it would seem smoother to move this to the page and note to discrepancy there alone, rather than duplicating information and creating a second Federation starship, when we can cross check these two registries; then treat the discrepancy like the who two registry Yamato and Prometheus stuff. --Alan (talk) 15:53, April 29, 2019 (UTC)